Road Trip
by Sapphire93
Summary: The kids are going on a mystery ride with Jean, Scott, and Logan. Where the kids are going, they'll find out when they get there. Now the question is, will they get there? Better than it sounds. R&R please! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.**

**Road Trip**

**"Rogue! Wake up!" Kitty bounced on Rogue's bed.**

**"Huh...?" Rogue blinked her eyes open once she realized she was on a boat.**

**"Wake up!" Kitty chanted.**

**"GET OFF!" Rogue kicked Kitty off of her bed.**

**Kitty fell hard to the floor. "Ouch..."**

**Rogue glanced at her digital clock and then glared at Kitty. "There had better be a good reason for waking me up at 5:00 AM."**

**Kitty smiled. "Remember what Professor X said last night? We're going on a mystery ride today!"**

**"At noon." Rogue was ready to kill her room mate.**

**"Oh..." Kitty glanced at the clock. "I guess I got excited." She shrugged.**

**"Go back to sleep!" Rogue pulled the covers over her head. "And turn off the light."**

**Kitty turned off the lights then went back over to Rogue. She yanked the covers off of her. "How can I go back to sleep if I'm very excited?"**

**Rogue pulled the covers over her head again. "Read a book, eat, watch TV, I don't care. Just don't bother me and let me sleep."**

**Kitty decided to be nice to Rogue since she knew that if she wasn't, Rogue would be in a bad mood fo the mystery ride and probably ruin it for everyone else. Kitty was quiet, but had to know one thing. "Rogue?"**

**"Oh, my God! What?" Rogue shot up in her bed.**

**"Can I ask you a question?"**

**"Seeing as though you didn't give me a choice, go ahead."**

**"Where do you think we're gonna go on this mystery ride?" Kitty asked.**

**Rogue tried not to loose her temper. "I don't know, Kitty. That's why it's called a mystery ride."**

**"Oh," Kitty sighed. "Right."**

**"Now can I please go back to sleep?" Rogue glared.**

**"Yeah." Kitty didn't move.**

**Scott flung open the door and turned on the light. "Come on, girls! Get your uniforms on."**

**"SCOTT!" Rogue screamed.**

**Scott backed away.**

**"What for?" Rogue glared at him.**

**"We're having a Danger Room session now." Scott replied.**

**"But there wasn't one scheduled for today because of the mystery ride." Kitty pointed out.**

**"Yeah, well that's Logan for you." Scott responded.**

**"But we're still going on the mystery ride, right?" Kitty asked.**

**"Yeah. We're leaving at 9:00 instead of noon and before we leave, we're having a Danger Room session." Scott explained.**

**"This is so stupid..." Rogue lyed back down.**

**"Hurry up." Scott closed the door.**

* * *

**"Good practice, guys." Scott praised.**

**"Now are we going on the mystery ride?" Kitty asked.**

**"Yep. Go get ready." Logan replied.**

**"Do we have to bring anything?" Kurt wondered.**

**"Just yourselves." Jean responded.**

**In the car...**

**"Are we ready?" Logan asked.**

**"Um, I think so."Jean answered.**

**"I have a list of everything who's coming." Scott took out the list and was about to take a roll call.**

**"Everybody." Jean corrected.**

**Scott glanced at her and then Logan and then back to Jean wonderiing if she was talking to him. "Me?"**

**"Yes, you," Jean replied. "You said: 'I have a list of everything who's coming.' It's everybody. These kids aren't things."**

**"I didn't say everything. I said everybody. You heard me wrong." Scott was about to take roll call again.**

**"You said everything." Jan interrupted again.**

**"I would know what I said." Scott argued.**

**"You said everything, not everybody." Logan agreed with Jean.**

**"No, I didn't--" Scott began.**

**Logan rolled his eyes and sighed. He took the list from Scott. "Just let it go and be quiet!" He scrolled his eyes down the list. "Kitty?"**

**"What?" Kitty replied.**

**"Here..." Logan checked her off. "Kurt?"**

**"Hi!" Kurt waved.**

**Logan rolled his eyes and checked him off. "Rogue?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Rogue glared.**

**"My, my, my..." Jean started laughing. "We're going on a fun little trip and we all seem so happy."**

**"I'd be happier if I didn't have to wake up at 5:00 AM this morning." Rogue continued glaring at nothing and turned her head to Kitty.**

**Kitty just smiled and waved.**

**Logan ignored Rogue. "Bobby?"**

**"Here!" Bobby jumped up and down.**

**"Unfourtuantly..." Logan checked him off. "Spyke?"**

**There was no reply.**

**"Spyke?" Logan repeated.**

**"Shut up! He's sleeping!" Tabitha yelled in Spyke's ear.**

**"Who? What? Where?" Spyke jerked awake.**

**"Spyke's here and obviously Tabitha's here," Logan checked the two off. "Is that all the kids we're taking?" **

**"With us," Jean added. "The rest are going in the other car with the Professor, Beast, and Storm."**

**"Figures," Logan shoved the list in Scott's hand and climbed into the van. "We get stuck with the noisey kids."**

**Scott held open the door for Jean to climb in. "Well Spyke's already asleep again, so that's one less kid we have to worry about."**

**"If he's going to be asleep, then what's the point of bringing this kid?" Logan asked.**

**"No kid left behind, Logan." Jean buckled herself in.**

**"Rogue wants to be left behind," Scott shut the door and buckled himself up. "I can tell."**

**"Okay, well whatever. We're off!" Logan started driving.**

**"YAY!!!" Kitty and Kurt swayed side to side together.**

**Rogue buried her face in her hands. "Oh, my God..."**

* * *

**"Are we there yet?" Kitty asked bored for the thousandth time.**

**"WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Logan screamed.**

**"SHUT UP!" Spyke yelled.**

**"Now what?" Jean turned around.**

**"I'm trying to sleep." Spyke glared at Logan.**

**"Why did you think he was yelling at me?" Logan asked.**

**"I thought he was yelling at somebody else." Jean defended herself.**

**Logan rolled his eyes.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jean snapped.**

**"Jean, Jean honey--" Scott started rubbing her shoulders.**

**"Was I talking to you?" Jean spun around to glare at him.**

**"No, but I just don't want you to be in a bad mood..." Scott tried cuddling up to her.**

**"Oh, stop!" Jean shoved him away.**

**Logan started laughing.**

**"She may be pissed off at me right now," Scott muttered to him. "But I don't see you with a girlfriend, now do I?"**

**Logan glared at him.**

**"Ha. Ha." Scott smiled.**

**"Will you two stop acting like five year olds and drive?" Jean asked.**

**"I'm not driving." Scott replied.**

**"Then you can shut up." Jean remarked.**

**"Ohh..." Logan tried to hold in his laughter.**

**Scott was about to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut.**

**"Where are we going?" Kitty asked.**

**"You'll see." Logan rolled his eyes.**

**"How many more minutes?" Kurt asked.**

**"It all depends on traffic." Jean answered.**

**"Okay..." Kurt heaved out a sigh and leaned back in his seat.**

**Spyke lifted his head. "Are we almost there?"**

**Logan banged his hand on the steering wheel. "Am I dead yet?"**

**Jean smiled.**

**Scott turned around to Spyke. "We'll be there soon."**

* * *

**Logan stopped the car.**

**"Yes! We're here!" Kitty unbuckled herself.**

**"No, Kitty! Buckle yourself back up!" Jean snapped worried. "We just stopped because the car in front of us stopped."**

**Kitty buckled herself back up and pouted.**

**"Why did the car in front of us stop?" Bobby asked.**

**"How the hell should we know?" Logan responded.**

**Jean glared at Logan and answered Bobby. "There was obviously an accident."**

**"An accident? Is everyone okay?" Tabitha tried to see.**

**"How do we know?" Logan raised his voice.**

**"Do you want me to drive for a while?" Scott asked.**

**"No. It'll stop me from reaching back there and strangling someone." Logan replied.**

**"So, you don't want to kill anyone? That's news." Scott rolled his eyes.**

**"Yeah, I could accidently grab Rogue. I wouldn't want to do that." Logan tried to see what was going on.**

**Scott gave him a weird look then turned to Rogue. "Yeah, Rogue, why are you so quiet?"**

**"I only have complaints. If you want me to talk, then you can listen to me complaining on top of everyone else being idiots." Rogue replied.**

**"Never mind..." Scott turned back around again.**

**"I can't see Storm and the others anymore. I don't think they got stuck in this shit." Logan kept trying to see Strom's car but couldn't see a thing.**

_**"Logan? Scott? Jean? Someone?" **_**Storm came on the walkie talkie.**

**Logan picked it up. "Where the hell did you go?"**

_**"I was just going to ask you the same question." **_**Strom replied.**

**"What route are you on?" Logan asked.**

_**"We're at the place already." **_**Storm said calmly.**

**Logan knew they were going to be late since Storm and the others were already there. "What the fu--"**

**Jean took the walkie talkie. "We're caught in traffic."**

_**"Oh, shoot. Do you think you'll be able to get here soon?" **_**Storm wondered.**

**"It's hard to say...There's a lot of cars in front of us so I can't see what happened." Jean answered.**

_**"It starts in 15 minutes, though. Do you think you'll be here in 15 minutes?"**_** Storm asked.**

**"Um, honestly, I think we're going to be stuck here for at least a half hour. But don't worry about us. Go on in and we'll get there as soon as we can." Jean assured her.**

_**"Well, okay. If your sure."**_** Storm said. **_**"I'll see you later, then."**_

**Jean clicked off with Storm but kept it on just in case.**

**"So, now what do we do?" Scott asked.**

**"What can we do? We're stuck in traffic. We have to wait." Jean replied.**

**Logan didn't care and started beeping the horn.**

**"Logan!" Jean glared at him.**

**"We have to get to some place important!" Logan argued.**

**"Whatever happened over there is obviously more important! Someone probably got in a car accident!" Jean snapped.**

**"Wait a minute, did I hear Storm say that whatever we're dong or where ever we're going, it starts in 15 minutes?" Kitty asked.**

**Jean rubbed her forehead. "Yes."**

**"And you said that we're probably going to stuck in traffic for at least a half hour?" Kurt repeated.**

**"Yes." Jean sighed.**

**"So we're going to miss it?" Tabitha asked.**

**"Some of it." Scott replied this time.**

**Kitty pushed the back of Logan's chair causing him to beep the horn loudly. "Logan, do something!"**

**Logan pushed his chair back as everyone else blocked their ears. "Kitty! You'll live just like the rest of us!"**

**"But I'm bored!" she whined.**

**"Kitty, there might be some cards in the back of the van. Go get them and play." Jean suggested.**

**"Okay." Kitty unbuckled herself and went to the back of the van.**

**"No, no, no!" Scott complained.**

**"Oh, my God! Will everybody just please shut up!" Logan yelled.**

**"What's wrong, Scott?" Jean asked.**

**"Don't let Kitty unbuckle herself...She'll fall over when we move." Scott said.**

**"Yeah, but guess what? We're not moving." Logan rested his head on his arm.**

**"Besides, I'm already buckled in again." Kitty was shuffling the cards for her and Kurt.**

**"See?" Jean turned back to Scott. "She's fine."**

**"Are we going to move anytime soon?" Spyke asked.**

**"How should we know?" Logan replied.**

**"I was just wondering...Geez..." Spyke shook his head.**

**"You know what--" Logan began.**

**"Alright, let's not fight!" Jean broke in. "We're stuck in traffic, there's nothing we can do about it, period!"**

**Logan broke the silence. "I want to move! Damn people! I hate them! What the hell happened up there, anyway?"**

**Jean sighed. "Probably a car crash. Calm down."**

**Logan ignored her. "Someone probably got in an accident. The stupid bastard was probably talking on his cell phone and that's probably what caused the accident. That's why people shouldn't talk on their cell phones while driving because people can't drive already, so talking on their cell phone just makes everything worse!"**

**Jean rolled her eyes. "That could be, but--"**

**"I hate all people...I really do..." Logan didn't bother to listen to what Jean had to say.**

**Jean took a deep breath. She was trying not to yell at Logan. "1...2...3..."**

**"Why are you counting?" Scott broke in completely oblivious to this whole conversation.**

**"Oh...My...God..." Jean replaced the numbers with words. She opened her eyes and looked at Scott. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to calm myself down." she said it in a nice way. After all, she wasn't mad at Scott. She was getting annoied with Logan.**

**"Oh," Scott knew that he kept talking any longer, then she would get mad at him. "Proceed."**

**Logan knew he made Jean angry. "I'm sorry, but I just have to vent."**

**"It's okay. It's okay," Jean replied. "I don't want to be stuck in traffic as much as you do, but if we don't get moving soon or I hear one more word about the traffic, I think I may explode."**

**"Hey," Bobby came up front. "Why aren't we moving?"**

**Jean threw her head back on the back of her seat.**

**"Weren't you paying any attention at all?" Logan asked.**

**"What you and Jean were arguing about? No. Why would I. It didn't involve me." Bobby replied.**

**"We're stuck in traffic." Scott answered his question.**

**"I know that, but why aren't we moving?" Bobby repeated the question.**

**Scott gave him a weird look. "That's exactly why we're not moving. We're stuck in traffic."**

**"Why are we stuck in traffic?" Bobby had no clue that he was annoying the adults.**

**"We don't know. There could have been an accident but who knows?" Jean responded.**

**"What kind of an accident?" Bobby asked.**

**"How should we know?" Scott replied.**

**"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're trying to annoy us." Logan glared at him.**

**"I'll sit back down in my seat now." Bobby left.**

**"What time is it?" Spyke asked.**

**"11:30." Jean replied.**

**"PM?" he got confused.**

**"AM..." Jean gave him a weird look.**

**"I can't help it if I fall asleep." Spyke sat up.**

**"Then don't fall asleep and then you'll know." Logan stated.**

**"What time the thing start at?" Kitty asked.**

**Scott sighed. "11:00."**

**"PM?" Spyke asked again.**

**"AM!" Scott answered.**

**"You mean we already missed a half hour of it?" Kurt dropped his cards on the floor like his jaw dropped.**

**"Sadly, yes." Jean replied.**

**Rogue was about to scream. "Do you have any estimate time that we'll be here any longer?"**

**Jean tried to see in front of her. "There are still a lot of cars in front of us. I can't see anything. My guess is that we'll be here for at 45 minutes longer."**

**"NOOO!!!!" Tabitha did scream.**

**"Tabitha, shut up!" Bobby blocked his ears.**

**"Don't tell me what to do!" Tabitha pushed Bobby causing him to fall on the floor.**

**"Will you two stop acting like babies?" Logan looked in the mirror glaring at Tabitha and Bobby. "I can see you."**

**"Yeah, Tabitha, no pushing." Scott agreed.**

**"Bobby, why aren't you wearing your seatbelt?" Jean asked.**

**"We weren't moving and I was uncomfortable." Bobby climbed back in his seat.**

**"Well, I don't care. Buckle yourself up. We could move any minute," Jean turned around and stared at the traffic. "I hope..."**

* * *

**12:30 PM...**

**"Logan?" Kitty whined.**

**Logan sighed of annoyence. "What is it now, Kitty?"**

**"I'm hungry." she said.**

**"Oh, great. Jean, do we have any food?" Logan turned to Jean.**

**"I'm not sure. I don't have any on me. Scott packed the car." she turned to Scott.**

**Scott noticed Logan and Jean was staring at him. "Ah, what?"**

**Logan rolled his eyes.**

**Jean asked the question again. "Do we have any food?"**

**"Um, no..." Scott slowly shook his head.**

**Jean turned around to Kitty. "I'm sorry, Kitty. But your going to have to wait...Do you have any mints or gum you could chew?"**

**"No..." Kitty shifted her weight in her chair.**

**"Then you have to wait. Sorry." Jean turned back around.**

**"MY BUTT HURTS!" Spyke anounced.**

**"Thanks for the update." Logan replied sarcastically.**

**"No, really," Spyke said in a lower tone of voice. "Can I walk around?"**

**"No." Scott answered.**

**"Why? We're not even moving!" Bobby was trying to stop himself from unbuckling himself.**

_**"Hello? Can anyone pick up?" **_**Storm was on the walkie talkie again.**

**Jean picked it up. "Hello, Storm."**

_**"Hi. It's intermission now. The play is great! You guys--Are still stuck in traffic, aren't you?" **_**Storm stopped herself from rubbing the play in.**

**"Unfourtuantly, yes." Jean replied.**

_**"I'm sorry. Do you think your going to be here anytime soon? Or at all for that matter." **_**Storm asked.**

**"I don't think we're going to make it." Jean admitted.**

**"WHAT?!" Kitty and Kurt yelled.**

**Storm heard Kitty and Kurt. **_**"Sorry I asked."**_

**"Since, we're not going to be there, what play were you taking us to go see?" Kurt asked.**

**"Singing in the Rain." Scott replied.**

**"NOOO!!!" Tabitha screamed again.**

**"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Logan screamed right back.**

_**"I better go. I see the kids are getting restless and the show should be starting again soon," **_**Storm was about to get off. **_**"But before I go, can I ask a quick question?"**_

**"What is it?" Jean replied.**

_**"What route are you guys on?"**_** Storm asked.**

**"Route 66...Why?" Jean became worried.**

_**"Oh...Okay. That explains everything then."**_

**"Explains what?" Logan asked.**

**Storm continued. **_**"I was wondering how you guys could get stuck in traffic when we were right in front of you. The cars were all backed up on Route 66 and you must have not seen us get off at Route 65."**_

**Logan groaned knowing what was coming next and Jean and Scott glanced at each other also knowing what Storm was going to say.**

_**"In order to get the theater," **_**Storm explained. **_**"You guys had to get off at Route 65."**_

**Logan banged his head on the wheel.**

**Rogue leaned forward. "You mean to tell me that we went the wrong way? We could've avoided this traffic and I wouldn't have to hear everyone yelling and whining?"**

**"Yep..." Logan took a deep breath.**

**Kurt, Bobby and Spyke fell back into their seats. Scott rolled down his window knowing that he was going to be in the car a lot longer than expected.**

_**"Oh, sorry to rush off like this, but the show is starting again. I guess we'll see you at home. Bye!" **_**Storm got off.**

**Jean sighed. "1...2...3..."**

**Kitty and Tabitha glanced at each other and glared at Logan for making the wrong turn and getting them into this mess because he didn't pay enough attention to where Storm, Professor X and Beast were going. "Just to warn you," Kitty decided for herself and Tabitha. "We're going to start complaining now."**

**The End!**

**Ann: Hope you liked this story! R&R please!**


End file.
